


A Kustard for my cravings

by TichiTheTaco



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Underfell, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Universe Crossing, classiccherry, comicxred, kustard - Freeform, mentions of abuse, redxsans - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, utxuf, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TichiTheTaco/pseuds/TichiTheTaco
Summary: A Kustard fanfiction. I'm not so sure of what will become of this fanfiction, but i guess we shall find out as it develops! So far, the first chapter doesn't have kustard in it, but there will be as much as you could wish for eventually! Anyhow, I hope the lot of you enjoy! Stick around to see what will come about! Please don't criticize, btw. I'm just writing this story for fun and anyone who will enjoy it.





	1. An eventful day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way, there are no paragraph indents. I've tried everything i can to let the story have paragraph indents when published, but i cant find a way to make that happen, apparently. It shows that there are paragraph indents when i write it and edit it, but when it gets published, POOF, THEY'RE GONE! So i'm sorry about that. Hope you enjoy regardless!

It's been eight years since the monster race escaped to the surface world, and everything is going quite decent for them so far. Despite the rough and spotty beginning they had with the human race, monsters are becoming progressively more accepted in society and are being mostly treated as equals alongside humans. Red and his brother, Edge, are living in a small house in Monster Town; a town near Ebott that is specifically dedicated to monsters. Their former king, Asgore, named the town with his amazing naming skills.  
Edge, being a former royal guard, has a job guarding the entrance to monster town alongside Undyne. He wakes up every morning at four O'clock A.M to go to work. Sometimes Undyne and him will trade shifts, but most of the time, they guard together. Any free time him and Red have together, they spend trying to reconstruct their bond with each other.  
It wasn't easy for Fell and his brother in the underground. Being a royal guard meant he had to put up a front to the public that eventually turned him into a person he never wanted to be. So when he brought that front home, he would take it out on Red. Now that they are on the surface, though, he and his brother have a much better relationship. One that they used to only dream of having.  
Red, unlike Edge, has a job in the city a couple of miles from monster town. He works in a laboratory, studying astronomy with three other monster co-workers and one human. Red is a science nerd, especially when it comes to space. So when he found a good paying job doing what he loves, one could only imagine his ecstatic reaction. Any time he has off from his job is spent with either his brother, or knitting. Knitting is a secret hobby he has.  
All in all, monsters are living a peaceful life so far, and as for Red, that's all he's ever wanted.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- click. Red groaned as he shut off the alarm and rolled over on his bed. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew he had to get up, get ready and be at work by seven O'clock A.M. Red sat up and groggily reached over for his watch. "Ughhh, what fucking time is it," he asked to no one in particular, his voice coarse from lack of usage during the night. Red's eyelights disappeared when he read the time on his watch. "FUCKIN' HELL, IT'S SIX THIRTY! I'M GONNA BE LATE! I can't believe set my alarm for this late! What was I thinking?" Red sprung up off of the bed, and ran over to the closet to grab his shirt, shorts and jacket. He snatched his keys off of the rack in the hallway and ran downstairs. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Its already 6:40! Fuck it, I better just teleport before I'm actually late," he thought out loud as he walked outside, locking the door. With a snap of his fingers, he was at work. Or..seemed to be.  
"What the-" he paused as he looked around, "...-fuck. I'm stuck in a wall." He facepalmed and tried to push himself out of the wall, but it was no use. He's completely stuck there in the dark. "HELP, PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP, I'M STUCK!" Suddenly, another co-worker walked into the room and turned on the lights.  
"What the hell is all this screamin' abou- oh." The coworker stood there, trying to contain his laughter. "'EY, DON'T LAUGH!" The co-worker, Sammy to be more specific, burst out into a hysterical fit of laughter. "BWAHAHA, HOW TH' FUCK'D THIS 'APPEN? AHA, YA GOT YERSELF STUCK REAL GOOD THERE, EH, RED," Sammy sputtered out shakily.  
"SHUT UP, YA DICKWAD! HELP ME OUTTA 'ERE! We need to get to work, anyways. Our shift starts soon," Red exclaimed as he rolled his eyes. As soon as Sammy stopped laughing and regained his composure, he grabbed onto Red's arms and yanked on him with all his might, but Red just wouldn't budge. He repeated the process a few more times, but to no avail.  
"It seems ya've gotten yerself into quite the pickle 'ere, eh, Red? I can't yank ya out," the skinny lizard monster stated. "Ah, fuck," Red groaned. They sat- or in Red's case, hung there for a good minute or so, contemplating on what to do, when suddenly, Sammy spoke out. "Wait, Red, can't ya just teleport outta 'ere? I mean, it is the way you got into this whole mess in th' first place, right?"  
Red thought for a moment, and then sighed. "How did I not think of that earlier. A'ight, i'll try. I just hope I don't end up stuck in a wall again. Or worse," and with the snap of his fingers, he was gone.  
Red hit the ground with a loud thud and pushed himself upright. He couldn't see anything, and there seemed to be no light coming from any direction. "Where the fuck am I," he asked himself. He began to walk around, searching for any artificial source of light he could find. He stumbled backwards as something chain-like, seemingly dangling from the roof, hit him in the face. Since he couldn't see anything, he pulled the chain, assuming it would turn on a light.  
His assumptions were correct. The room was immediately lit up. Not too bright, but just enough for him to see properly. "Much better," he exclaimed. Once his vision adjusted to the light, he noticed there was a machine in front of him. The machine appeared to be around 10 feet tall; quite bulky, it was. There was a touch screen key pad with an assortment of buttons and numbers displayed on the screen. The door seemed to be closed shut, but there was a piece of paper taped near the keypad that read 'passcode to open: 5/02/87.'  
Well, that's certainly helpful. And..quite interesting, considering that was his birthday. He knew he probably shouldn't mess around with unknown equipment, but curiosity got the best of him. He entered the passcode, and the door opened, revealing an old, rusted metal interior with another keypad on the back wall, kind of like a more elaborate version of an elevator.  
When he stepped inside the door, it immediately closed shut. Red jumped, quite startled, and rushed over to the door to see if it would open. When it didn't, he began to panic. He banged on the door, scratched at the walls, and screamed as loud as he could, in a futile attempt to gain some attention from someone, anyone! Only then did he realize that he didn't even know where he was in the first place.  
He slid down the wall and facepalmed himself hard. How could he have been so stupid, he thought to himself. He should have looked for an exit after turning on the light switch, not played with an unknown contraption! He was just too curious for his own good.  
He sat on the floor as tears slid down his cheeks, recapping the events that had occurred that day so far. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically, and he just wanted to go back to work with Sammy! But he couldn't. There was no way out of this machine, and he couldn't teleport because his energy was too low. He was hungry, since he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. He was alone, and no one was going to come for him.  
It was only after an hour or so of sitting there and moping, that he finally decided to get up and actually see what the mysterious machine does, or if it even works in the first place. As he walked over to the key pad, he noticed more notes taped to the wall, presumably about how to work the machine. Either the person who built it was extremely forgetful, or they put notes there in anticipation of this sort of situation happening one day. Red suspected the former.  
The notes on the left side of the key pad read: 'First, press the orange power button. Second, select which kind of destination you wish to go to. 01 for classic, 02 for fell, 03 for swap, 04 for swapfell, etc. See right side notes for further instruction.' Red was intrigued. Apparently this was some form of teleporter? Were those names of places in the world? Was This some kind of super teleporter? Who made this machine anyways? Questions swam through his head, but he pushed them away and went on with his 'plan.'  
When he pressed the orange button, he heard a noise that sounded like the start up of a microwave. Vrrrrr, DING! The keypad lit up after a couple of seconds, allowing him to select where he wanted to go. By number, of course. He didn't know where it would take him, but he wasn't going to stop now. He then pressed the numbers zero and one on the touchscreen key pad, and the screen switched to a different keypad. One with letters on it. He looked over at the right hand directions. They read: 'Third, select which version you would like to go to. You can type in a single letter, multiple letters, a single word, or multiple words. The possibilities are endless. Signed- W.D.G.'  
W.D.G, huh? Where has he heard that name before, he questioned. "No, no, don't get distracted," he said to himself as he refocused to his current priority. He entered the letter 'A', wanting to be as simple as possible. 01A, the most simple combination he could think of. The machine then shook and blared loudly. Sirens went off, but only inside it. Even if someone were to walk into the room, they wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Only the one inside could experience the chaotic thrashing of the machine.  
Blue and red lights flashed all around as red curled into a ball, and held his hands up to his ear canals, trying to block out some of the noise. Suddenly, everything went white, and in the blink of an eye, it all stopped.  
———————————————  
Authors Note: Alright, sooooo..I hope y'all enjoyed this first part of this story! I'm kinda just making this all up as I go >•>, so I know I'm not that good of a writer and this story will be a bit weird in terms of where it might go. It also might be a bit cliche in some parts, but I'm just gonna write regardless, lol. But I really hope anyone who reads it, likes it regardless. I don't really like constructive criticism on stories that I simply write for fun and not for the sole purpose of having a planned out story, but if you find any grammatical or spelling errors in the story, I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me out and tell me where they are, because despite reading over and editing this story multiple times, I'm not perfect and I can still miss things. So please, point them out and tell me specifically where they are! I'm kind of a stickler when it comes to grammar in my stories, and I really want to make this the best that I can, whilst still having fun writing it. Alright, that's all for now! I really hope you enjoyed and will read further on! I don't currently have a plan for when I update, but I'll try not to make it too long in between updates. See y'all later! Bye 👋!


	2. A meeting with myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title says. What goes on, you'll have to read to find out. ;) Comments are very much appreciated. So are kudos! I like to know what my readers think of my story!

Darkness, darkness everywhere. Pain, his head hurt, his back hurt, everything hurt. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. His vision was fuzzy, and he could barely see anything. He blinked twice. His eyelights became slightly more focused, and he looked around once more, only to be met with...white? White, green and...brown? Is he in a forest? What the hell would he be doing in a forest? Questions filled his mind, but as soon as he stood up and took in his surroundings, everything stopped. Red wasn't just in a forest... he was in Snowdin's forest. He was underground.   
Red stood there, eyesockets once again dark and hollow, as he tried to process what he had just observed. He was underground, so that could only mean... oh god, he thought. The kid reset. But... their promise..no. Red was beginning to panic. "No, no no no no NO NO! Not again, I can't go through this again!" His rapid breathing became harsher, and his eyelights, brighter. Things were just starting to get better, they really were! He was happy, his brother was happy, the kid seemed contempt! They PROMISED!   
Red banged his fist on a nearby tree. Magical tears began to form in his eyesockets as he plopped down onto the ground and hugged his knees. He sobbed and weeped, until there were no magical tears left to cry. He would have to live through this again, and again, and again until... wait. The machine. The lights, the sirens, the keypad. The kid didn't do this, he did! The memories of Red's day prior to now began to flood his mind. Time wasn't reset, he was simply teleported back to Snowdin! Of course, he didn't know that for sure, but it was more of a probability than a reset. He needed to calm down. The kid wouldn't do that, they promised. No more resets.  
Red wiped the tears off of his face and stood up once again, brushing the excess snow off of his shorts. All he had to do was think. He needed to find the exit, but it had been so long since he had been here! He had most likely forgotten how to maneuver his way throughout the forest. How was he ever going to find his way out? Were there any indications as to where in the forest he could be? Despite being underground, the forest was actually quite large. He thought for a moment, before an idea popped into his head. His station! If he could just find his station, he would be able to find his way out quite easily. He still didn't have enough energy to shortcut, so he would have to walk through the rest of the forest in order to get to Snowdin town, but he didn't mind. As long as he could find the town and get out of here as quickly as possible.  
He began to trek through the massive amount of trees and snow, stopping occasionally to see if anything stood out to him, and yet none did, so he trekked on. After what felt like hours of mindless wandering through snow and twigs, he finally reached his station. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the old, cracked, and yet still standing station. "Empty," he pondered to himself. There was still a sign on the old, rickety hunk of wood that had written on it: out on break, be back later. "Heh, even after all these years, it's still there. I guess some things never change," he silently reminisced.   
He approached the station, content on taking a small rest. After all that walking, he was certainly tuckered out. As he got closer, he stopped in his tracks. There was a noise coming from the stand, and it sounded like... snoring? No, that couldn't be possible, there was no one underground anymore! Everyone migrated to the surface after the barrier was broken! "I must be goin' crazy," he joked to himself. But the noise didn't falter.   
He rummaged around in his inventory, looking for something he could use to defend himself with if need be. He found a stick and some mustard packets. Oh well, the stick would have to do. He cautiously approached the stand and peered over it; stick held firmly in his grasp as a mock weapon. What he saw behind his stand was something that shook him out of his bones. It was a skeleton with an uncanny resemblance to himself, sleeping peacefully under the stand, much like he used to back when he worked as a sentry in the very place they were currently standing at. He let out a loud screech, equivalent to that of someone in a horror movie, as he stumbled backwards on to the ground. The doppelgänger skeleton let out a screech extremely similar to Red's own, as he woke up from his peaceful nap and hit his head on the desk.  
Red and the look-alike skeleton stood up at the same time. Red, seemingly petrified, holding out his stick, the other skeleton rubbing his head with a confused look on his face.   
"Wh-who the hell are you, and why are you at my station," Red asked, a mix of anger, confusion, and fear in his hoarse voice. "Well, I could ask ya the same thing, buddy. Only this time, add in the questions 'why do you look like an edgy version of me,' and 'why suck a rude awakening?' Also, this is my station."  
Red's expression twisted into one of confusion and offense. "Whaddya mean? This is my station, ya freak! I'll ask ya one more time, who are you, and why are you here? More importantly, why are ya still down here? The barrier was broken eight years ago!"  
The other skeleton stood there, looking at Red as if he were a madman. "Well, hate to burst yer bubble, buddy, but the barrier ain't broken. I don't know what kind of world you're living in, but it seems like a nice fantasy. Look, this isn't getting us anywhere, so how about ya put the stick down, and we both have a nice little chat, a'ight? I'm just as confused as you are, so let's just try to talk this out."  
Red only then noticed he was still holding the stick. Although a bit wary, he realized they really were getting nowhere with this conversation, so he dropped the stick and moved slightly closer to the other skeleton, though still not fully letting his guard down.  
"There ya go! Anyways, I'm Sans. It's nice to meet ya! You don't seem to be from around here, though, so where did ya come from, buddy?"  
Red got more confused by the minute. First, the lookalike claimed this was his station, and now he had the same name as himself! Maybe that machine didn't just teleport him back to Snowdin after all. Magic can do crazy things, and if his theory was correct about this whole situation, then he was certainly in for one hell of a ride from here on out.  
"Th' name's Sans, but most call me Red. And no, I'm not from here. Well, I kind of am, but I'm also not. It's complicated. But before I can go into that, I've gotta ask. Who else lives 'round these parts?" Red had read up on different timelines once he figured out that the kid caused the resets. He figured that, even if he couldn't stop them, he could at least be educated on them. So if his theory could be confirmed by sans's information, then it could be possible that he had traveled to another timeline, which was seemingly different from his own. Despite it still only being a theory, it doesn't mean that the theory can't be proven correct.  
"Well, there's me, my brother Papyrus, Grillby the bartender, the shopkeeper bunny, the dog guard, and some other local residents. That's all I can recall right now. This whole situation is just making my skull spin, heh." Yep, this apparent doppelgänger was definitely himself. As far as he knew, there was only one pun-making skeleton, and one papyrus, in the underground. He must be in a different timeline. This, however, only made more questions arise for the poor, skull-wracked skeleton. Which timeline was this? Why can't he remember it? Is it possible that the machine runs on the kid's powers? Who is W.D.G and why would they make something like that? Red was soon snapped out of his thoughts as sans waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "-ey, hey! Red, are you okay? Ya spaced out there for a second, buddy." "Wha-, oh. Yeah, ah'm fine. M'just thinkin' about some things." Red knew he had to ask if this version of himself knew anything about timelines, but how could he? What if he didn't? What would he do then? Only one way to find out, he concluded.  
"Hey, Sans?" "Yeah, Red?" "Would you happen to know anything about timelines? As in, past or future versions of this reality?" Red clenched his eyesockets shut and waited for that inclination of confusion in Sans's voice, which would be an indicator of him having no idea as to what Red was talking about, but it never came.   
"Yes, I do. Wow, and I thought I was the only one who did research on that topic. Well, now that I think about it, maybe I am, heh."  
Red opened his eyes slowly. So, he did know about the timelines. Good, maybe now they could go somewhere. Sans seemed to have caught wind as to the situation at hand's true severity. With the first few questions answered, came a dozen more.  
Red sighed. "Oh, thank Asgore. Maybe you will be able to understand what I'm about to tell you. I'm sure you've already picked up on what is going on, especially with your little joke from earlier. But, I'll explain anyways. I believe that you are me, and I am you, from another timeline. Which one specifically, I am not sure of. However, I do know that I need to get home. Papyrus is probably freaking out, thinking that I got killed by a bigoted human or someth'n. In my timeline, we are on the surface. Monsters are doin' alright, and we are finally living mostly peaceful lives. I work in a laboratory, and long story short, I was an idiot. I found a machine in a room, decided to check it out despite my better judgement, and I ended up here. I don't know how different your world is from mine, but where I come from, we all had a kill or be killed mentality back when we were in the underground. When we got to the surface, we realized we needed to change in order to fit in to our new surroundings. So over the years, we've been doing our best to live a peaceful, happy life. Most of us are still a bit rough around the edges, and I don't think that we will ever be able to completely drop that mentality, especially the ones with a high L.O.V.E, but we do try our best. The point is, I need to get home as soon as possible, and you are probably the only one that can help me. After all, who would know more about me, than myself?"  
Red finished his story with a content look on his face. He looked at Sans as he waited for some form of response. He watched as Sans stood there, most likely trying to process all of the information that was just thrown upon him all at once. He jumped when Sans cleared his throat. "So,-" he said, and then thought some more. "-you come from a timeline where monsters have a kill or be killed mindset, and you live on the surface with, if I picked this up correct, your brother. You played with a contraption, got stuck here, and found me. Now you want me to help you get home," Sans recapped. "Yep, that's the jist of it," Red said. "Well, before I answer, I have a question for you..." Red shrugged. "Hit me." "...do you know about resets?"   
Red froze. He recalled all of those horrible timelines where the kid killed everyone, the good timelines where they spared everyone, the reset right before they got to the surface, and everything in between. But no, he can't break down now. He just needs to get home. "Yes, I do," was all he said.   
He stood firm in his place, expression devoid of any emotion. "So you've been through them. You've experienced the same pain I have. Well, if your world can reach the surface, then maybe there is some hope for us," Sans stated as his usual painted on grin grew slightly bigger. "Maybe fate meant for this to happen, maybe not, but regardless of why you're here, I know one thing for sure. I will help you get home. If your paps is anything like mine, he's missing you, and I know he'll be ecstatic when you come home. So come on, I'll show you around Snowdin and bring ya to my house. We can go from there on finding out what to do."  
Red stood in his spot, feet glued to the ground as he sighed. "Heh, thanks, Sans," he said. "No problem, buddy." They then proceeded to walk off towards Sans's house, talking about their respective worlds along the way, introducing Red to the residents of Snowdin as Sans's cousin from Hotland. They both had no idea how long Red would be stuck there, but keeping him a secret would be much harder than simply lying about his identity. No matter what happened from there on out, Sans had made it his goal to get Red home safely.   
There wasn't much he cared about in the world anymore, but paps is one of them, and he wouldn't stand for letting papyrus, alternative timeline or not, stay without his brother.


End file.
